1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mount display apparatus worn around the head of a viewer.
2. Related Art
There has been a proposed head-mount display apparatus that has a spectacle-like external appearance and allows a viewer to view an image formed by an LCD (liquid crystal display) or any other display element through an optical system (see JP-A-9-179062, for example).
The head-mount display apparatus described in JP-A-9-179062 includes a display and a head position detector attached to the display. The display includes a display element (such as LCD) and an optical system, and the head position detector detects the inclination of the head of the viewer. When detecting that the head of the viewer is inclined downward, the head-mount display apparatus displays a virtual keyboard (operation object) in the position of a hand of the viewer.
In the head-mount display apparatus described in JP-A-9-179062, however, the virtual keyboard is always displayed whenever the head of the viewer is oriented downward. In this case, when the viewer does not intend to operate the keyboard, the displayed keyboard disadvantageously bothers the viewer and gives the viewer discomfort.